For many vehicles and crafts, external forces can affect navigation of the craft. For example, wind affects aircraft, sailboats and cars while water current affects all types of boats. As navigation displays in these crafts have become more advanced, data on these forces along with other navigational data have been included in those displays. With time and advances in technology, the displays of navigational data have become more intuitive and effective.
However, current displays of external forces on crafts are still ambiguous as to the direction of the force relative to the craft's orientation. For example, although data regarding wind speed and direction may be available on an aircraft navigation display, it is not easy to discern the direction of the wind with regards to the aircraft's trajectory. This type of ambiguity can lead to confusion among operators of the different types of craft as to the direction of the external force with respect to their own crafts which makes navigation more difficult.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an intuitive display of the direction and magnitude of external forces with respect to the orientation of a craft.